Talk:Through the Fire and Flames
Tapping? The easiest way to do the beginning is by tapping? Not everyone can tap, I cant, and a lot of people cant. I think tapping is the hardest way to do it, for me strumming and getting 76% on that section is the only God damn way to that part. And also it takes a lot of skill and practice to tap, it not something that when someone picks up a guitar controller and just immediatly puts that talent into yourself. Marauder 09 00:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I found a tapping method on youtube that doesn't involve elbow strumming and I used it to beat the song. Just hold your index finger on green, use your middle and ring fingers on red and yellow to tap those, and use your index finger on your other hand to get blue and orange. When you strum for the first note, you tap red and yellow with your hand and that gives you a little time to move your strumming hand to blue, and then continue the pattern. It helps to memorize the pattern over time. Start from slowest, then work it up to full speed. You'll be working on full speed for a while, so don't get frustrated, that part's hardest. When you miss a note in tapping, just strum green for a while until the pattern starts over, then try jumping in again. If you practice this for about a half hour every day for 1-2 weeks, you should get it down. It's also a common misconception that the intro is the toughest part. Many people have no trouble with the solos, but that's where I usually fail, and I have to hit 2 star power sections in it, and be able to survive the red snake. So you may want to practice that a bit. One more thing, I'm sorry but I want to inform you what to look out for. In the ending, there's a synthesizer part which has a part that is HO's and PO's (hammer-ons and pull-offs) that follows a pattern: R,B,R,O and repeats. You may want to practice tapping it, but I just strum red and tap only blue and got through it. If you're talking about smash hits, though, you don't even need to strum because it's slide (purple) frets, and the intro pattern changed a little bit in smash hits. That ending section I talked about in the previous paragraph is also slide frets and the pattern is G,Y,G,O. The solo is also much simpler in smash hits. :) So with all that crap in mind, you should be set for it now. Good luck! -- 16:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC) im fine with it and my freind does an awsome expert 100 with hyperspeed 5 02:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry i would hate to tell you but hyperspeed actully makes the song easyier it spreads the notes out for you try hyperspeed 3 and to do the intro better take a rubber band or a hair bo and wrape it around the green and use your four fingers to play the other 4 notes :) good luck guys